1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to valve assemblies and, in particular, electromagnetic valve assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electromagnetic valve assemblies, a problem has existed that if the assembly is formed so as to be smaller in size to reduce cost, the area of heat radiation becomes correspondingly smaller which may result in operational error due to the increase in temperature.